With rapid development of mobile communications technologies, there is an increasing focus on a multiple user equipment cooperative communications technology. In the multiple user equipment cooperative communications technology, because D2D (device to device) communications technology may be used to implement communication between terminals, it becomes possible that UEs (user equipment) support each other, so that data to be sent by a base station to UE may be first sent to another UE (that is, supporting UE, S-UE) near the UE, and is then forwarded to final target UE (that is, benefitted UE, B-UE) by using a short-range communications technology between UEs. In this way, in short-range communication between the UEs, UE having an optimal channel condition may be selected to send data, and therefore, by using a multiuser diversity scheduling gain, a customer edge rate may be increased and efficiency of spectral utilization may be increased.
The multiple user equipment cooperative communications technology includes two parts: device discovery of B-UE and MUCC (multiple user equipment cooperative communications technology) pairing. In a process of device discovery of B-UE, the B-UE discovers that another UE is within a short-distance range of the B-UE, and discovered UE list information within the short-distance range is registered in a short-distance device list, corresponding to the B-UE, in a short-distance service server. When the B-UE runs an application that supports short-distance discovery, the short-distance device list corresponding to the B-UE may be acquired from the short-distance service server. The B-UE sends, to the base station, the acquired short-distance device list corresponding to the B-UE. In a process of MUCC pairing, the base station acquires channel quality of a communication link between UEs served by the base station and the base station, further acquires channel quality of a communication link between the B-UE and S-UEs of the B-UE, and determines S-UE, where channel quality of a communication link between the B-UE and the S-UE and channel quality of a communication link between the S-UE and the base station are better than channel quality of a direct communication link between the B-UE and the base station, so as to complete a process of pairing.
In the cooperative communications technology, because data needs to be transmitted between the S-UE and the B-UE, if the S-UE is any short-distance UE in the short-distance device list of the B-UE, if the S-UE and the B-UE are not related to each other, data transmitted by the base station to the B-UE is acquired by the S-UE, which impairs security of data transmission of the B-UE, and further impairs user experience of the S-UE and the B-UE.